User blog:Johndoe-m9/Felix Murray
“''Look at this power... See, Secret Agent Rook? This is the perfect example of Plan Supernova, ME: THE ULTIMATE BEING!''” - Felix Murray Abe Felix “ACP Parabellum” Wesley Qui-Isa Murray II; Age: 48, Height: 6’3/6’9, Weight: 250lb/320lb, Blood: B-/S+ (Former) Occupation(s): Hired Muscle of Torbin Inc, Grimsborough Power Plant Safety Inspector (in disguise), Hitman, Russian Ultranationalist Appearance: Felix wears his normal attire but ditches his glasses and wears a purple tie. His jacket now has a logo of Torbin Inc and his eyes glow purple from injecting the superhuman serum into himself. His height and weight also changes and he gains more muscles but has his clothes slightly torn. He is also seen with aging wrinkles and graying hair as a consequence of using the serum. Personality: Felix’s personality is a mystery to others as he works with a “valued friend” and rarely talks to people. The most known traits about Felix are that he is very stoic, fearless, indifferent and very intimidating. He rarely shows emotion and is willing to do things the hard way even if it means killing people. Felix rarely smirks at times, but smiles often when the job is done for his friend or himself. In Newmark, Felix would later reveal that he was aware of Ad Astra and was planning to stop Plan Supernova in order to take the superhuman serum and replicate multiple times in Russia in order to make it the most dominant superpower in the world, revealing himself to be an Ultranationalist. Upon using the serum on himself, Felix becomes pleased of the powers he was given from the Berzelium and takes great pride in it, albeit still loyal to the mission. Felix also becomes sadistic and brutal to anyone who stands in his way, smirking and at one time laughing maniacally. Felix doesn’t even bother to continue his mission as he slowly becomes arrogant of the superhuman powers he has. However, he becomes shocked and angered when Jones’ Stand, King Platinum, is able to rival his enhanced abilities. Overtime, Felix begins to lose much of sanity from the serum like Bateman, becoming more feral and irrationally angered to the point of destroying everything in his path. His destruction and ruthlessness drives Jones to the point where he has King Platinum brutally beat down Felix for over 5 minutes. Refusing to admit defeat, a fatally weakened Felix spits at Jones as a final act of defiance against the police before expiring. Powers and Abilities: After injecting himself with large doses of the supercharged superhuman serum (formed from neohuman blood) intended for the puppeteer, Felix becomes one of the most dangerous enemies the police has ever faced. He has the strength to lift trucks and ships effortlessly and to punch through a a man’s chest, enough durability to survive everything and anything even a nuclear apocalypse, the speed to keep up with King Platinum’s punches, the agility to instantly react to incoming danger, the stamina to last for a week or two, and has an IQ of 5000, about 2000% of Rozetta’s original IQ. With these enhancements, Felix is very unpredictable and can kill his opponents within a second or two. Another power of the superhuman serum is that Felix has access to psychic abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, brief teleportation, and limited levitation. He can also create shockwaves, slashes, and bursts of energy that physically weakens people and damages electronics. His powerful attack is exploding himself, effectively destroying everything in its 100 meter range. However, Felix can be physically hurt by Stands, other users of the serum or alien technology, rivaling King Platinum to the point where Jones tires out while Felix is paralyzed by the Stand’s attacks. When injured, Felix can instantly regenerate from his wounds and internal injuries to come back to the fight. However, if he becomes extensively damaged from a Stand’s attack, the serum becomes inactive for 24 hours while his body regenerates, making him more vulnerable to brutal beatdowns delivered to him. Felix’s constant abuse of his powers puts a strain on him too, resulting in frequent blackouts and brief lack of control of his powers, making him weaker, slower, fragile, and inaccurate compared to a Stand. The serum can be kept at bay if there is a source of power nullifying energy against Felix. The serum can also extend Felix’s lifespan to 300 years even if it is inactive or weakened. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts